Endoprostheses are valuable tools for improving and saving lives. In many instances, an endoprosthesis is inserted into a vasculature in an “undeployed” state and must be expanded into a “deployed” state. To transition the endoprosthesis between these two states, a balloon may be located within the endoprosthesis in its undeployed state and inflated, with the expansion of the balloon pushing the endoprosthesis into its deployed state. However, in many instances the balloon extends beyond the longitudinal length of the endoprosthesis. As a result, those portions of the balloon unconstrained by the endoprosthesis expand rapidly in comparison to those portions of the balloon within the endoprosthesis, causing the balloon to exert a longitudinal force on the endoprosthesis that causes the endoprosthesis to diminish in longitudinal length. Aspects of the present disclosure reduce that effect in order to create an improved endoprosthesis, among other features and benefits discussed below in more detail.